


Cream and Sugar

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? a bit i guess, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Tsukikana Week, chubby tsukiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TsukiKana Week AU prompt.</p><p>Human AU in which Tsukiyama is a little chubby and loves sweets. Kanae, for that matter, loves to makes those sweets for him, and also loves his master's cute chub.<br/>With Tsukiyama getting a little self-conscious, it's Kanae's task to show the chub some love.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah this fic is my sorry excuse to write cute porn with cute chub, I love chub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Sugar

❈

You could tell it’s lunch time by the scent of vanilla filling the air, escaping through the crack in the kitchen door. Kanae just took a dozen freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven, and set them on the counter to cool down, before he could decorate them with frosting. His fingers were stained with white chocolate, in which he was dipping strawberries. He loved making sweets for master Shuu. By now, Kanae knew so many recipes for various cakes, pies, cookies, cupcakes, muffins, chocolates, and souffles, that he could easily go two or three months without serving his master the same dessert twice.

It wasn’t even baking or cooking itself that the boy was passionate about. The point was, he really liked to please his master. Sweets were making Shuu so happy, and Kanae was secretly swooning as he observed chocolate melting against his lips, whipped cream being licked off the tips of his fingers, ice cream dripping from a spoon right onto master Shuu’s tongue.

The boy was in love, madly. In his master’s cutely round cheeks, and his rosy lips, and his voice, and his musical talent, and his beautiful eyes, and shiny hair… there was not a thing about Tsukiyama Shuu that wasn’t perfect in Kanae’s eyes. But alas, he was just a servant, and Shuu was a young, wealthy heir of a powerful, influential family. Well aware of how hopeless his feelings were, Kanae had to stay in the line. But he couldn’t contain or hide his affection completely, and so his feelings found outburst in preparing heart-shaped chocolate cookies for his beloved master, and then, eventually all the other kinds of delicious sweets that Shuu really liked.

Strawberries were today’s main theme, and so Kanae not only prepared a platter of strawberries covered in white chocolate, but also spread strawberry frosting, of bright pink colour, atop each of still warm vanilla cupcakes.

Balancing a tray of sweets in one hand, and a cup of black coffee in the other, he climbed the stairs and headed towards the library, where his master was spending early afternoon reading. Fortunately for him, the door was not closed, so he managed to push it open with his elbow, hands full of treats, as he walked inside.

“Master Shuu, I brought you coffee. And something sweet on the side.” Kanae announced as he set the tray down onto a small, round table standing by his master’s armchair. If anything, it was coffee that was on the side, a small cup looking rather tiny next to platters filled with sweet treats.

Shuu put the book away somehow reluctantly, and took a sip of coffee, before he reached for a cupcake. He took a bite, licking the frosting off his lips, but didn’t comment on how he liked it, and just put the rest back on the tray, swallowing the first bite, and apparently not meaning to eat any more of it.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Kanae asked with a slight frown. Could it be that his sweets were not tasty today? Impossible, Kanae was taking great pride in his baking skills.

“No, it’s… it’s very good. You always make the most delicious things.” Tsukiyama sighed out, sinking in his armchair with hands curled around the coffee cup, “I just don’t have much appetite today.”

“Oh, are you not feeling well?” the young servant spoke with clear worry in his voice, “Shall I prepare you peppermint tea?”

“I’m fine.” Shuu replied shortly, but it was obvious something was bothering him.

“Master Shuu… you’re clearly upset. Is there anything I can do to help?” Kanae’s brow furrowed, and his master’s bad mood instantly made him upset as well. It was as if every trouble Tsukiyama’s heart felt, was mirroring in Kanae’s own, loving and caring one.

“Yes, you can… take the sweets away. Please.”

Kanae understood nothing of it, but it definitely made him nervous. He just wanted to please his master with his favourite treats, how come this made Tsukiyama upset? He must have done something wrong…

“Of course… but…” the boy chewed at his lower lip nervously as tears swelled in his eyes, “Did I do something wrong? Forgive me master Shuu, I shall not bring you sweets anymore if you don’t want to. Just please don’t be upset with me.”

Tsukiyama, even being in bad mood, didn’t mean to treat his young servant badly. Kanae lived in the mansion since he was little, they knew each other for a long time now, and always were very close. The boy was his friend, and someone he could trust, and only after that, he was a servant.

“No, Kanae-kun, _calmato_ , please don’t cry. It’s nothing you did, I promise.” he said, seeing how Kanae was on the verge of tears. “I just… I argued with father earlier on.”

“Oh…” Kanae sat down vis a vis his master, awkwardly taking but just the edge of the other armchair. As much as he was relieved that he wasn’t the cause of Tsukiyama’s bad mood, he got really worried by what he had just heard. Master Mirumo adored his son, if they argued, it must have been serious. “What happened?”

It seemed that the question alone caused a red blush to creep onto Shuu’s cheeks. Obviously he was reluctant to answer, but after all, Kanae was the only person he would share such thing with. He knew the boy was discreet, and also considerate, and would never laugh at him or speak badly of him to anyone.

“Do you… do you remember when we hosted my father’s business partner and his sons for dinner last week?” Tsukiyama asked, eyeing Kanae somehow shyly.

“Oh, yes. Delightful evening, master Mirumo seemed to like the guests very much. You played Chopin for everyone after dinner…” Kanae seemed to lose the point, his thoughts drifting away for a moment as he remembered his master by the piano. He always played so wonderfully… How could he be so perfect?

“Yes, well, he likes them a bit too much, it would seem.” Tsukiyama’s voice shook Kanae out of his little daydream, “Since that evening, father constantly keeps comparing me with his partner’s sons. I kind of knew what he had in mind this whole time, but only today he finally spat it out. He said… I should get thinner.”

Kanae stared at Shuu with mouth gaped open slightly, in silence, for what seemed like solid five minutes. But it wasn’t out of shock, but confusion rather. He genuinely couldn’t understand why master Mirumo would even say so.

Seeing that Kanae doesn’t seem to be getting the point, Shuu sighed in annoyance, and forced himself so say it more bluntly, “Father said a young heir should be fit and athletic, more presentable, and handsome. And not fat. He said I should lose some weight.”

And that the young servant seemed even more confused than before. It was so abstract to him, that in response, a nervous laughter escaped him, “Master Shuu, what are you saying? You don’t need to lose any weight.”

“Kanae, I appreciate how faithful of a servant you are, but really I thought you’re above lying straight to my face.” Tsukiyama seemed disappointed by the boy’s reaction, and he went limp in his armchair. “I am not thin.”

“Well…, no, you are not thin. So what?” Kanae shrugged.

“What do you mean _so what_?!” Shuu really couldn’t tell if Kanae simply had such nerve as to lie to him so obviously, or had he really failed to see the issue.

“As much as I respect master Mirumo, I think it is a very rude thing to say someone is fat as if this was a bad thing, and expect them to change just because.” the boy replied, “There is nothing wrong with you. And it definitely does not make you less handsome or presentable.”

Tsukiyama was really confused by what he just heard. Of all things, he wouldn’t expect to hear something like that. He could tell that Kanae was honest, but for some reason it still felt as if he was being told lies.

“Easy for you to say, you’re all… skinny and dainty.” he huffed, refusing to accept Kanae’s words as true.

“Yes, I am. And you’re a little chubby here and there. That’s how we are, different. But why would one thing be better than the other?” Kanae seemed really reasonable and calm, but truly, deep inside, he was very upset to hear how lowly his master thought of himself. The boy adored him, and it was really distressing for him that master Shuu would disregard his honest words and compliments as lies. As if he was this kind of servant that says only what master wants to hear. “You also play piano, and not violin like me, but you don’t seem to be concerned about that kind of difference. So why would you be when it comes to your looks?”

“Well I…” When Kanae put it like that, he really didn’t know why. It was just that… well, in magazines, and on TV, and just everywhere, they were always showing skinny people, so it felt like they were normal and acceptable, and he was not. “Looks is what people see first, and this is what they focus on.” he shrugged, lacking better answer. “They judge by it.”

“I really don’t think you need such people in your life, master Shuu.” Kanae shook his head, “You are way more than that. You’re intelligent, and talented, and passionate… and if you excuse me being so straightforward, may I just say I personally think you’re very attractive.”

The boy stood up from his armchair, faint blush tinting his cheeks at the confession he just made. He took the tray with cupcakes and strawberries, leaving just one cupcake next to his master’s coffee cup. “I will take this away now. If you want, I shall stop making sweets for you from now on, and you can find a sport you will enjoy, to get more active. And I will support you in all of this, but only if you will do it for yourself. If _you_ want to change, then it’s fine. But you shouldn’t do that for anyone else. Definitely not because someone told you that you’re not good enough the way you are. That’s not true.”

Embarrassed by how much he allowed himself to say, after all disagreeing with master Mirumo in such obvious way, Kanae left the library. He just wished master Shuu will believe him. It was really upsetting to put his feelings on display like that, only to have master Shuu thinking he doesn’t really mean any of this. He meant it with all his heart.

Carrying the tray back to the kitchen, the boy sat on the counter, and popped one strawberry into his mouth with a sigh. As he chewed on it, he pondered how was it even possible that someone wouldn’t find master Shuu attractive and just… perfect. Such nonsense.

Master Shuu was the most beautiful person in the world.

 

* * *

 

Kanae was worried to see that later on, master Shuu barely touched his dinner, sending more than half of his portion back to the kitchen. The boy was really angry at master Mirumo for making such hurtful comments, but of course, he said nothing. He knew he shouldn’t stick his nose into this, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel grately sad. It was beyond his imagination that Shuu might feel self-conscious about his looks. He never thought of this that way… for Kanae, young Tsukiyama was like a dreamy prince.

He didn’t want his master to be sad and feel bad about himself, so he even briefly went through a phase of looking up recipes for some healthier treats, like oatmeal cookies or skinny milk smoothies, but he gave it up quickly. Master Shuu never seemed so concerned about his looks before he spoke to master Mirumo about it. As much as Kanae honestly wanted to support his master in any and every decision, he didn’t want him to feel pressured, and think that he is not good enough unless he will change.

If he thinks that, he won’t really feel happy no matter how he will look.

In the evening, Kanae prepared a bath for his master, as usual, and left him in the bathroom as he went to prepare his bed and put his clothes away into the wardrobe. Once this was done, the boy decided to try and cheer Shuu up, and he went to the kitchen to fetch a small plate of those white chocolate-covered strawberries. He hoped they could maybe talk again, so that he can assure his master that he is fine just the way he is.

Thinking that Tsukiyama is still in the bath, Kanae didn’t knock as he entered his bedroom, and thus he accidentally walked in on his master in nothing but underwear, as he was putting his pyjama on.

“Oh my… Entschuldigung, master Shuu. I thought you’re still in the bathroom.” Kanae stopped by the door, averting his eyes down politely.

Shuu seemed more distressed than necessary, glancing around in a search for something that he could cover himself with. “Please, Kanae… can you leave.”

“I…” the boy began, initially wanting to say he will wait outside, but then, with sudden and unexpected wave of courage, he changed his mind, “I think you’re being ridiculous.” he finished his sentence, nearly getting a heart attack. That was the first time he stood up to his master, well, at least in a way. “It took just one talk with master Mirumo to make you feel so bad about yourself? It is just one person’s opinion, and I know this person is your father, but believe me, he is not the center of the world.” His cheeks burned bright red, and his voice trembled. There was a big chance he will be scolded for speaking in such manner to his master. “I can leave and you can continue being upset, or I can stay and we can talk about this.”

Long silence fell after Kanae stopped talking, and with each second he was getting more and more convinced that he overstepped a line, and got himself in trouble. But even so, he stood in the doorway, eyes looking down at the carpet, and waited for Shuu’s reaction. In the meantime, Tsukiyama found himself a robe, and put it on, before answering eventually.

“Fine, stay.” the short reply came, and Kanae lifted his gaze to see his master sitting down at the edge of his bed, hand closing the robe tightly around him. It sent a needle of pain through Kanae’s heart.

The young servant closed the door behind himself, and walked over to Tsukiyama’s bed, placing the plate of strawberries on the nightstand. He sat down next to his master, and pondered how to start the conversation in a polite and delicate way, but Tsukiyama was the first to speak.

“It’s not just because of what father said today.” he spoke quietly, “I always felt a little self-conscious, as if I should try and be different. I knew I’m not an attractive type, in general standards. But I tried to laugh it off, and just pretend it doesn’t bother me this much. But when father said I should get thinner, I guess those feelings I bottled up just spilled over. I mean… I knew I’m not exactly in a perfect shape, but I wouldn’t think it’s such a big deal…”

Kanae felt like crying at hearing this. He couldn’t believe his perfect master would think that way about himself. “Why didn’t you tell me before? I thought you know you can tell me anything.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Shuu, and he looked up at Kanae with a tiny smile, “To be honest, I really love your sweets. I didn’t want you to stop making them.”

The young servant smiled too, scooting a bit closer to his master, “I wouldn’t, and I won’t. I really do think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“I wish I could believe you... no one else seems to think that. You must be one in a million.” Shuu sighed.

“Master Shuu… beauty is relative. Different people find different things beautiful. That is true that there are people who won’t find you attractive. But at the same time, there are many others that will. I am just one of those people, definitely not one in a million.” Kanae responded, “Just tell me why would opinion of one group define your value, while you disregard the other.”

“Maybe because I agree with this one group, and it’s hard to think otherwise…” once again, Tsukiyama lost his smile, hand fumbling with the edge of his robe nervously. “I wouldn’t take off this robe in front of anyone. If I feel that way, it must mean there is something wrong with how I look…”

“This only means you’re shy. Come on, show me.” Kanae suggested boldly. He didn’t know where this sudden courage was coming from, perhaps seeing his master so upset was making the boy desperate.

Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could protest, Kanae explained himself.

“Well, you seem to think that I only say things you want to hear to cheer you up. You risk nothing but hearing more sweet lies from me.” he said with a smirk, obviously teasing.

It was honestly the last thing on earth that Tsukiyama was willing to do. But having to cover himself up always really felt like a burden he was carrying constantly. Maybe this will feel like a small relief? Like having a big secret and finally being able to tell someone. Or like having done something wrong, and having guilt and remorse consume you, until you confess.

But it wasn’t as easy, and so, Shuu didn’t take the robe off completely. It turned out to be too difficult, and he felt as if he could die out of embarrassment. Instead, he just opened it slightly, revealing a fold that formed on his stomach, his hip, and the side of his thigh covered in partially faded stretch marks.

Kanae wasn’t saying anything for a longer while, and Tsukiyama started panicking, feeling utterly ashamed. But then, the boy let out a small gasp, his hand twitching as he had to stop himself not to touch.

“Oh, master Shuu… these are so pretty.” the young servant marveled, and when Tsukiyama looked at him, he saw sheer awe in his eyes, “They look like lightning strikes, or frost patterns on a windowpane.”

Tsukiyama could do nothing else but laugh nervously, blushing crimson red to the tips of his ears, “You read way too much poetry. These are disgusting.” he said, hand itching to cover himself up again.

“Maybe _you_ don’t read enough poetry?” Kanae sensed that his master was uncomfortable, and that was the last thing he wished to cause, so he averted his eyes and instead looked up into Shuu’s eyes. “If you would read as much as I do, you would know, that different poets sometimes describe the very same things in different ways, using different words. When one poet writes that moon is like a silver shield of an evening warrior, and the other says that it’s a pearl in the night sky‘s ocean, you don’t argue which one of them is right. They just see things differently, is all. To me, you’re beautiful. Why can’t you believe that this is how I see you?”

Just as he said that, Kanae realized how much he actually talked about his feelings just now, and his face went bright red. There went years of him trying not to overstep the line that separated master and servant. It could either turned out for good or bad, and as the heavy silence floated around them, he couldn’t tell which will it be.

And Tsukiyama could hardly believe that such words could have been meant for him. He knew that Kanae never lied to him, but still, he would never think that the body he was so ashamed of would ever be described in such honestly beautiful words. Warmth swelled in his chest, and it was hard to find any words of his own to answer.

It was an instinct, to lean in and let the kiss be the answer he was looking for. Kanae tensed for just a split second, before his lips responded to his master’s own. It made him dizzy, and he held his breath, kissing back softly without even realizing that his hands rested against Shuu’s chest, clutching at his robe.

Before he knew it, the kiss broke, and the boy was left breathless, the look on his master’s face uncertain, as if he regretted what just happened.

“Oh, master Shuu…”

“I’m sorry.” the words were whispered so quietly, breathed warmly against Kanae’s lips. For some reason, neither of them pulled away. “I shouldn’t assume… I’m sorry.”

“No, no, shh…” the young servant silenced him, tugging at the front of his robe to pull him this one inch closer, and let the kiss continue as if it never stopped.

It was only a matter of couple of minutes, before they dropped softly onto the mattress, Kanae straddling his master’s legs. Tsukiyama’s fingers combed through the boy’s hair, the kiss gradually changing from slow and tender, into more impatient and needy one.

Kanae’s lips wandered away, moving their attention to Shuu’s jaw and neck. Nothing was left from his modesty, he just wanted to show his master how much he adores him, and finally he had a chance. And his skin was just _so sweet_. It was soft, and smelled like lavender after the bath he just took, so smooth and delicate underneath Kanae’s fingers and lips.

The boy’s hands crept underneath his master’s robe, running along his sides, and over slight rises and falls of those little folds they met on their way. His fingers felt over the stretch marks on Tsukiyama’s round hips, and Kanae marveled at how velvety they felt. He traced them with his fingertips gently, mapping each and every one, trying to remember their soft paths.

Shuu bit onto his lower lip, his cheeks warming up sheepishly. As Kanae was touching places he was always the most ashamed of, and looking and them, and feeling them, and being so close… he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed still. But it started to pass slowly, as he noticed how his young servant seemed not to be repulsed, how Shuu would expect anyone to be. His touch was tender, and loving, and the boy’s breath started to get heavier in excitement, as he moved his kisses down his master’s chest.

Involuntarily, Tsukiyama’s hips rolled slightly, pressing up against Kanae’s thigh. They both grunted softly, shivering as it suddenly became more than obvious where this was all going. Feeling his master’s hardening arousal, Kanae moved one hand from his hip, and palmed him through his underwear, relishing in the beautiful little gasp it earned him. Swallowing, the boy pressed one more kiss to Tsukiyama’s skin, and pulled away, sitting up slightly. Looking down at his master, breath shaky and eyes half-lidded, he held his gaze as his fingers sneaked behind the waist of his underwear, and wrapped around his semi-hard cock.

As much as Shuu would love to keep looking at Kanae’s beautiful face, long lashes fluttering and hair falling into his eyes, he couldn’t help it but close his eyes and let his head fall back onto pillows. He sighed out the boy’s name, his cock twitching impatiently underneath his long fingers. And they touched him just as carefully and tenderly as before, fingertips grazing along the velvety skin of his shaft, brushing over his soft sack, thumb rubbing gently the plump, pink head.

Kanae’s touch got to know every inch of him before the boy started to stroke him slowly, his free hand tugging at his underwear to pull it down completely. Nothing could really compare to the lewd look on Tsukiyama’s face, which Kanae couldn’t seem to have enough of. His shaky breaths, the way his lower lip trembled, how his eyes clouded and skin was dusted by faint, pink blush... It seemed so wrong and cruel that anyone could think this man was any less than beautiful. If Kanae loved him madly before, he fell head over heels now, and it felt as if he may die, if he won’t kiss every sweet inch of him.

And so, the young servant lowered himself down his master’s body, bringing his willing lips to seep the leaking drops of precome from the tip of Tsukiyama’s cock. He stuck out his tongue, tasting him in a few experimental licks, and then his lips enveloped the soft head. His master’s whimpers and sighs tried to make their way past mad thumping of Kanae’s heart, that was pulsating loudly in his ears.The boy couldn’t help but hum lewdly around the cock stuffing his mouth, as he let his lips slide down the shaft and take more of it.

Kanae closed his eyes, focusing on giving light sucks, and experimenting with flicking his tongue over the delicate flesh. He wanted to know what was giving his master the most pleasure, and apart from his, the act itself was bringing him great satisfaction. Master Shuu’s body was meant to be cherished and loved, not hidden with shame. He wanted to show him how much he adored him, give him the pleasure that he deserved.

The boy could feel his own trousers getting tighter, and warmth pooling in his stomach, as he bobbed his head between Tsukiyama’s legs, drooling down his chin slightly. His fingers dug into the skin of his master’s round hips, leaving crescent imprints of his nails to decorate him along the beautiful patterns of his stretch marks.

Shuu couldn’t quite help it as his hips started rocking slowly, pushing him deeper into Kanae’s warm mouth. He could feel the boy’s tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft, wet and soft. Maybe years of feeling self-conscious couldn’t be erased in just one evening, but he didn’t have time to feel ashamed in that moment, it just felt _too good_. He never wanted Kanae to stop, and if it meant that his robe fell open exposing his imperfections, so be it. Under Kanae’s gentle touch, flaws seemed to be disappearing, or rather, he just cared less. They couldn’t be so bad if they were kissed and touched so carefully, lovingly…

Despite his jaw getting numb, Kanae was not stopping, lips stretching now around the base of Tsukiyama’s cock, little coughs escaping him as the head pressed against the back of his throat. He sucked eagerly, feeling the hard flesh twitching in his mouth. Honestly, he would love to forget himself, and pleasure his master until he would be given the bittersweet cream of his release. Just the thought alone was making his fingers twitch, itching to reach out and touch himself until he comes in his pants. But he also wanted so much more, and to end this so soon, would be such a shame. There was still so much to taste.

He let his master’s cock slip out from between his lips, and he continued stroking him with his hand, feeling how flushed and throbbing his length was. But his lips moved to press kisses along the insides of Tsukiyama’s thighs, smiling at how they jiggled when he would nip at the flesh with his teeth playfully, sucking faint, reddened marks along the pale skin.

Pushing himself up the bed slightly, to give equal attention to this particularly cute fold below his master’s navel, Kanae soon found himself driven up towards Tsukiyama’s lips. Apparently those few kisses their shared so far, were enough to make the boy addicted.

Shuu’s tongue pushed past Kanae’s lips, the kiss deeper this time, and more passionate. There was nothing left from their shy innocence, endorphins intoxicating them like a sugar rush, causing their restless lips and hands to tremble.

“Could I have a treat too?” Tsukiyama asked breathily, tugging at Kanae’s lower lip playfully, while his fingers already began to unbutton the boy’s waistcoat and shirt.

“Y-Yeah…” Kanae nodded in reply, chuckling as he was suddenly rolled over, back pressing against the bed, and his master’s lips kissing every newly bared inch of his skin, as his clothing fell open. He propped himself on his elbows, impatiently shrugging the shirt off his shoulders, and then dropped back onto the pillows, as goosebumps spread over his skin at the pleasant touch.

Tsukiyama loved how smooth and lean was Kanae’s body. It was spotless like porcelain, so different from his own. But just as eagerly and tenderly as he was kissed by the boy just moments before, he now began to kiss Kanae’s own skin. His nipples were small and peaked, like sweet, powdery candy hearts, smooth against his tongue, reddening slightly when he sucked on them.

Kanae arched his back above the bed, whimpering at the feeling, his eyes fluttering open to spot the plate of strawberries on the nightstand. As his master’s lips moved down his stomach, he reached out and picked one strawberry, rolling it with his finger along his skin, and giggling as Shuu sucked it out of his bellybutton. He then took one for himself, humming contently as he chewed on it.

Tsukiyama’s lips were still sticky with melted white chocolate as he pulled Kanae’s pants down, and kicked the clothing off the bed, mouthing at his cock at the same time. Pleasant shudders ran through young servant’s spine, and he wriggled his hips, the brief touch of Shuu’s lips teasing and nowhere near satisfying.

It only took gentle brush of Shuu’s fingertips along the inside of Kanae’s thigh, for him to spread his legs instinctively, toes curling in anticipation. His master’s tongue wandered further between his legs, circling his tight, quivering entrance, and causing the boy’s breath to hitch.

With an impatient little whine, Kanae braced his feet against the bed, and pushed his hips up. Tsukiyama’s hands cupped his cute bottom to support him, spreading the cheeks slightly for his lips to have better access to this sweet, fluttering hole.

Shuu took his time sucking at the delicate flesh, leaving tiny love bites on the sensitive skin where the boy’s thighs were meeting his butt. Finally, as his tongue breached through the tight ring of muscles, and sneaked inside Kanae, the young servant let out an embarrassingly loud moan, first tensing and then relaxing limply against his master.

He wanted more but he was shy to ask, so he begged wordless by rolling his hips and pushing back against Tsukiyama’s tongue. A thought briefly crossed his mind, and he wondered how did they even end up like this, but he soon discovered that it really doesn’t matter. Sparks of pleasure were exploding in his mind, and all he knew was that he was really happy.

Kanae felt himself warming up, his body loosening around the soft, wet tongue. It felt odd, but also strangely nice, causing little pressure in his lower stomach. Fingers clawing at the sheets, he took a breath, and then exhaled slowly, shakily, letting himself relax even more. His cock rested against his flat stomach, staining his skin with clear pool of precome, twitching slightly.

Once the boy felt fingers entering him instead of the gentle tongue, he took hold of his erection, stroking himself lazily, as a distraction to the at first unpleasant feeling. The first one wasn’t that bad, covered with Tsukiyama’s saliva, his middle finger slipped into Kanae smoothly, his body clenching around it just a little. It moved inside him in a nice rhythm, and his master’s lips could focus on soothingly kissing the delicate skin all around.

The second one caused Kanae to wince slightly, and the feeling of stretching had him whimper. He focused on stroking himself slowly, and let the dull pain fade away completely, and turn into nice, warm pressure. Soon enough he was rocking his hips, pushing back to take the fingers deeper inside. Somehow it didn’t feel like enough, even though he could tell he was filled tightly.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the young servant whined quietly, the stimulation enough to make him tremble and moan, but nothing above that. It was pleasant, and it was making him feel really good, but it was like floating, and he felt he could do this for hours without crossing the edge. Kanae really wanted more, and just as he was mustering courage to vocalize his need, he suddenly felt empty, his master’s fingers slipping out of him.

“N-No…” he pouted, before he could even realize that the word left him. He didn’t want it to stop, even if it was so frustratingly mellow, it was still bringing him up onto oh-so-pleasant cloud nine. But then Tsukiyama pushed himself up the bed, and kissed Kanae’s pout away, humming against his servant’s rosy lips.

Shuu hovered above Kanae, but rested on his side against the mattress, not wanting to lie down on top of the boy completely. Not that he actually thought this would be uncomfortable, but still, Kanae was so delicate looking. Instead, they lay on their sides facing each other, and Shuu lifted the boy’s leg, hooking it up over his hip. Kanae wrapped his arms around his master’s shoulders, fingers scratching gently up the back of his neck, burying in his hair as they kissed.

He held his breath as he felt the tip of Tsukiyama’s cock rubbing against his entrance, his body stretching and accommodating the plump head as he pushed in. Kanae’s fingers clutched at his master’s shoulders tightly, his breath hot against his neck as he entered him slowly. His throat was dry from breathing loud and heavy, Tsukiyama’s gentle hand rubbing soothing circles over his lower back. The boy already glistened with sweat slightly, his body shaking from the overwhelming new sensations.

As Shuu sank fully inside Kanae, they just lay there for a bit, resting. The boy’s body enveloped him tightly, tensing in small spasms. Kanae’s hands wandered down his master’s back, grazing over his skin lightly. He wanted to say something, tell him how good this felt, and how he loved being so close with him, and how much he loved him. But as Shuu started moving, rocking his hips at first shallowly, the only sound that left Kanae’s lips was a prolonged, weak moan.

The boy closed his eyes, nuzzling against Tsukiyama’s neck, and his hand reached to rest against his hip, and pull him deeper inside of himself with each thrust. It wasn’t long before they abandoned the initially lazy, gentle rhythm. Skin slapping against skin, they filled the air around them with moans and cries, and shaky, rapid breaths. Kanae tried to take hold of something, running his hand over his master’s thigh, feeling how wonderfully soft and uneven it was, the skin dimpled. Caressing Shuu’s round body affectionately, Kanae discovered more sweetly cushy folds, and two cute dimples on his lower back, just above his bottom. Instantly he loved those, it made him smile how his fingers could dip into them, and he promised himself to kiss them on the nearest occasion.

Eventually it became more difficult to stay at least somehow silent. Kanae couldn’t help it as his nails scratched over Tsukiyama’s back, leaving faint, red lines across his skin. He tried to muffle himself by pressing long kisses to the crook of his master’s neck, nipping at his skin gently. But as it was helpful for a little while, it soon became frustrating as he knew he can’t leave any visible marks there.

Having his beloved master Shuu so close was driving the young servant crazy. He could touch and kiss, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, so quietly that his breath merely tickled Tsukiyama’s skin. Kanae tried to imagine such moment few times before, but the reality was far more amazing, and his master was even more beautiful than he thought.

Pushing his hips up against Tsukiyama’s own, Kanae pressed a hand against his shoulder, and rolled him onto his back, settling himself on top of him. They both failed to say silent at that change, Shuu’s cock sinking so deeply into Kanae, it made them shudder. The boy bit onto his lower lip, adjusting to this new sensation of being filled completely, and then he sat up straight, looking down at his master beneath him.

It was indeed a sight to behold, for both of them. Kanae braced his hands against Shuu’s pale chest, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he started rocking his hips, riding his master in a lazy, toe-curling, and completely maddening rhythm.

Tsukiyama rested his palms against Kanae’s waist, marveling at how petite and lean he was, his long legs straddling him, flexing as the boy moved on his cock. Letting his head fall back for a while, mouth gaped open in pleasure, it seemed that his body was but a one, slender and elegant line.

When Kanae looked down at him again, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, Tsukiyama reached to the nightstand and picked a strawberry from the plate, pressing it between the boy’s trembling lips. It made the young servant smile delightfully, and as he chew on the sweet fruit, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Shuu’s own, red juice staining their mouths red.

The boy rested against his master’s body, letting him thrust up into him as he moaned into the pillow beside Tsukiyama’s head. At this angle, he could feel the head of his master’s cock rubbing deep inside him, while his own erection was trapped between their bodies, slick and aching against Shuu’s soft belly. Tsukiyama’s hands moved from Kanae’s hips to cup his bottom, and he spread his cheek slightly, feeling himself sliding in between them smoothly.

“R-Right there…” Kanae whined, the following thrust nearly bringing tears to his eyes with its force. Electric sparks danced along the boy’s spine, hands trying to find something to hold onto, balling a fistful of sheets and clutching onto Tsukiyama’s shoulder so hard it stained his skin with fingertip-shaped bruises. “More right-ah… right there, please… please…”

He wasn’t even trying to be silent, or for that matter decent, anymore. Reduced to a writhing mess, swaying back and forth on top of his master, Kanae could feel the warm pressure in his stomach becoming unbearable. But he really didn’t want this to end, he was desperate to hold on as much as he could.

As it turned out, he really couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Master Shuu…” he whimpered, trying to give some kind of a warning that he was really close, but he didn’t manage to do even this much. Thighs tensing tightly against Tsukiyama’s hips, back arching, and breath hitching, the boy came with an almost silent cry, followed by a weak moan formed into his master’s name.

It wasn’t long for Tsukiyama to follow. The way his servant’s body clenched around his cock when he came, his warm release spilling over his skin, sticky and luscious, was honestly hard to resist. The boy’s body was already going limp and relaxed against his own, when Shuu released inside him, his cock flushed and throbbing, come leaving him in few quick, sharp bursts.

It almost made him dizzy, his head pressed back against the pillows as he tried to catch a breath. It was only once he heard Kanae muttering some confessions in German into his ear, kissing and nipping at the lobe, that he started to once again descent back to earth. Shuu reached out with his hand, and petted the boy’s hair until they both calmed down completely, feeling each other’s still fluttering heartbeats.

He wondered how will it be now… it all happened so suddenly, just like that, and as it was now over, nothing but the fleeting haze of pleasure lingering in the air, Tsukiyama couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious again. Once his mind cleared up, he became very aware of the fact that he was there naked and exposed in front of another person. Not that Kanae didn’t treat him wonderfully, kissing and touching all the places that he would never imagine anyone would want to kiss and touch… The boy didn’t give him any reasons to be shy, and yet, he was, it was stronger than him.

Kanae lifted himself slightly, his master’s limping cock slipping out of him, and he winced at the numbness in his legs as he rolled over onto the bed. With a content hum, that resembled more of a cat’s purr, he cuddled close to Shuu, hand caressing his side and stomach in an instinctive, lazy affection.

“That was amazing, master Shuu…” he murmured, “You were… amazing, so gentle… thank you.” Obviously he was still babbling a little, caught up in post-coital bliss.

Tsukiyama smiled faintly, too tired to reply, and kissed Kanae’s forehead, pulling at the edge of the duvet to cover himself up at least a bit. It was entirely too warm in the room, and they were entirely too sweaty, but he wasn’t used to being bared like this.

But Kanae didn’t even seem to think that this was out of embarrassment. The boy propped himself on his elbows, combing his fingers through his messy hair, and smiling a silly, delighted smile. “Sleepy already? I rather think I should draw you another bath before you tuck yourself in for the night.”

It was such a strange feeling… he knew Kanae had no reason to lie, and that he was always honest with him, no matter if he were to tell him good or bad things… But still, it wasn’t easy to believe this boy was so simple-hearted. But the look in his eyes was so sincere and loving, and his touch so tender and unforced, it seemed that it was all natural for Kanae to see beauty in him.

“Will you take a bath with me?” Tsukiyama asked in a whisper, causing Kanae to blush and giggle, and agree happily, pressing little kisses to his cheeks.

* * *

 

It took all of their will not to fall asleep in the nice warm bath, Kanae nestled against his master’s chest. Bubbles clung to their damp bodies, the air was humid, and their muscles sore. Kanae sneaked a hand under water, pinching a fold on Tsukiyama’s stomach between his fingers. “This one is my favourite.” he murmured, causing Shuu’s chest to shake with laughter, water splashing a little as they squirmed.

Drowsy after the bath, they didn’t even bother toweling off properly or putting on any clothes. Arms and legs draped over each other’s bodies, they quickly drifted off to sleep on Shuu’s bed, snoozing and snuggling under the cozy duvet.

When the morning came, Tsukiyama felt relaxed as never before. He stretched on the bed, discovering that his young servant clung onto him in his sleep for the entire night. He felt more comfortable around Kanae now… maybe not completely, old habits causing him to tense whenever the boy’s hand would wander over his flawed body. But in return, Kanae was only giving him content hums, and loving smiles, and his touch was soothing, and never unpleasant, no matter how shy he felt.

They had breakfast in bed, Kanae sneaking out of the bedroom for a bit to make pancakes with chocolate, whipped cream, and berries. Tsukiyama meant to ask him if he will want to spend more nights like this together, but he couldn’t find right words, not wanting to pressure his servant into anything, but very much wanting for them to be intimate more often.

As it turned out, no words were needed, and they didn’t even make it until the next evening, deciding quickly that chocolate tastes much better licked off each other’s fingers, necks, and bellybuttons, than on pancakes.

♡  The End ♡


End file.
